The Celebrity Goes On A Journey
by WarMachineGames
Summary: What happen if a boy who won the championship on pallet town goes on a journey ? He will meet countless pokemon and people. My english is not that good.
1. Chapter 1

The Celebrity Goes On A Journey

AN : This Is My First Story. I Want To Warn You, I'm Not That Good At English. And Another Thing, I Was Thinking To Make A New Pokemon. I Don't Know, Maybe Yeah Or Maybe No. Hope You Enjoy It. Critics Are Good But Not Flames. Any Suggestion Would Be Considered.

Disclaimer : I Don't Own POKEMON.

Chapter 1 : Another Electric Type !?

Hello, Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Justin. Apparently I was a celebrity. Here's my point of view of the story, before I grew this big I had A little Pikachu. It's A rare Pikachu it seems, Cause it is A shiny Pikachu. When I was about, 10 Years old. I go to A Tournament. A Little Tournament on my city, Pallet town. Pallet Town is a small peaceful city. It's small, but it's pretty famous. Because, Prof. Oak live there. A famous professor that do pokemon research. He like to give starter and a PokeDex to trainer that just started it's journey. There were millions starter to choose. Most of the time, people get the 3 pokemon starter. Charmander, Bulbasaur, And Squirtle. Some of them, got other pokemon. Like Machop, Jigglypuff, Buneary, Sentret, Zubat, Psyduck. A few trainers got even more rare pokemon, like Arbok, Sandslash, Raichu, Or Even An Onix ! Unfortunately, I'm not that guy. My father was a pokemon trainer, He is a good friend with . He almost filled the pokedex, before he went missing. No one can contact him, nor find him. Someone saw him, heading to a forest near Saffron City. Then he went missing.

My mom is an excellent pokemon breeder. He breed my pikachu, and my pikachu is much more stronger. One day my mom asked what my pikachu nickname is, I decided his name is Thunder. Based on it's move thunder, that he learn.

And by then. I actually won the tournament. And funny enough, it was recorded live at a international TV. And so, after then. I was a celebrity

Anyway, this is the day. I was about 15 years old. And this day, this particular day. Is the day I will start my journey. My mom encourage me to continue on, but I know in her heart she's going to miss me. I mean look at her eyes. You can see she's holding her tears. She's only child going to go to a pokemon journey. She's going to be alone if you don't count the pokemon at the backyard.

At 6.00 Am, My Alarm Ring. Even without my alarm, I was already awake. I can't sleep even if I try. When I try to close my eyes, it opens back. I just can't sleep because I'm thinking about my pokemon journey. What will happen if I leave my house ? What will happen if I live in the wild ? What will I catch as a pokemon trainer ?

Well, I know that Ash Ketchum, The legendary pokemon trainer. He's a successful trainer, before an accident happen. You may not know this but, a Company called Team Space ( It's a dull name ) beat team rocket and then kidnapped Ash Ketchum. He's know missing. Other then him, some people also is kidnapped. I can't help but thinking that maybe Ash Ketchum missing is related to my dad's missing.

I woke up at about 15 minutes later. I go downstairs and went to the kitchen. My mom is there cooking some Pasta. She's a great chef too.

" Hey, mom. " I said

" Hey, Justin. I make you some pasta. " She said

You can see tears came streaming down her face. She quickly wipe her tears off and then smiled. She put a plate of pasta and an orange juice at the kitchen table. I sit down and eat the pasta. I know that it'll be the last good meal for a couple of days. My mom goes to the living room. She took a big backpack and give it to me. I give a confused look to her, and then open the bag. The bag is filled with clothes, medicine, potion, pokeballs, revive, A cell phone and a laptop. I looked at her face and then hug her. She's crying quietly. After a couple minutes of talking, I went to my room and take a shower. By the time I finished, it was already 08.00 am. I packed my room and clean it for the last time. I went downstairs when I heard a couple of cheers.

I look down and see a huge crowd in my living room. My friends, My family, My cousins, even Prof. Oak is there. When I went down, I hear people is cheering for me. They gave me a couple of hugs and kisses. That was then I met Prof. Oak. He gave me a couple talk about pokemon journey.

" Justin, you know about I'm giving pokemon starter to people right ? "

This is it, the moment of truth.

" And you know, some people got a rare pokemon also, right ? "

What will I get ? A garchomp, onix, arbok ?

" Well, someone give me this pokemon. He want a pokemon trainer to train this pokemon. He's a good and obedient trainer, but sometimes it can get very competitive. "

He give me a pokeball. I can see that the pokeball is shaking. All I guess is two things. First, it's big. Second, it's Powerful. I took a deep breath. And then I press the button. The pokeball form a white beam aiming at the air. And then a pokemon is formed. It was pretty small. It seemingly robotic and has a circular robotic body. It has a horseshoe magnet on it left and right side. It had only one single eye.

It looks at it surroundings and then look at me. It says something at me. I didn't really understand cause it's talking mechanically.

" It's a Magnemite. An Electric type, and it's very loyal to his trainer. A perfect pokemon for you. And also this is your pokedex. "

It took me a while to examine the pokedex. It's a red color one with a black screen. It has a pokedex symbol on the top of the screen and a keypad below the screen. It has a little round camera on the top.

After that, I look at the magnemite. Wait... An electric type ?!

Great, another electric type. Just great... I took my pokedex and turn it on. It give me a welcome at the screen and then turn to a menu. The menu had some different option. Scan, Learn, Search, Option, And Exit.

I pick the scan button and then a light started coming out from the camera. I pointed it on the magneton and then the light started going up and down.

" Scan detected. Magnemite, A dual Electric and Steel type. The units at the sides of its body generate antigravity

energy to keep it aloft in the air. "

Well, at least it is a steel type. None the less it is still a electric type pokemon.

" Well, how do you think of it ? "

"Um... It's pretty good " I lied. Well sort of... It's kinda good but in the same time it's kinda bad, too.

" Justin, do you want to come to my lab ? " He said

" Sure ! "

And then I followed him to his lab. It's not that far actually. It's pretty close to my house. When I arrived, I saw the lab. It's a big white building. Professor oak allow me to step into his office. His office is actually pretty big. It's surrounded with certificate and trophy for a professor. He gave me a little talk about the journey. I listened to him and quickly understand every sentences that he said.

" Justin, do you know about any of the legendary pokemon ? " Well, except this one. I stayed quiet and professor oak smiled.

He stand out of his chair and then took a book out of the bookshelves. It looks like a novel, but in the same time it looks like my math book. A large one.

" I want you to keep this. Read this anytime possible, and it will sure help you with your journey. "

I quickly thanked him and then walk back to my house. When I come back it's empty except for my mom.

I quickly hugged her, cause I know that would be the last time for a while. She didn't say anything that time. She gave me a kiss at the cheek and then stand there. I walked out of the house and stared back.

Goodbye house. I know that I'll miss you. And then I walk pass it continuing to route 1

It has been a couple minutes before someone interrupted me. Accidentally he is Prof. Oak scientist. He gave me a stone. It's weird for regular stone. It's visible and there's a yellow color inside of it. It looks like a lightning, which took me to another point. What is this for ?

" Thanks... But what is this ? " I asked

" You don't know ? It's a thunderstone. It make electric type move more powerful. You just let your pokemon out, put the stone on the pokeball and then let it back in. After a while the pokeball will glow and then after you release it, the pokemon move will be tougher ! " He explained

There you go ! A thunderstone ! Just what I wanted !

Eventually the scientist leave after giving me a couple of tips. It's not that useful cause I already know some of it. Just as I turn my head around...

" HEY! " A voice shouted

I turn around and then a boy tackled me.

" Hey ! " I shouted

" You're going to go to a pokemon journey, heh ? " The boy said

Great, it's ansel. If you don't know him, he is my rival. The same day, he's going to a pokemon journey.

" So, what pokemon do you choose ? " He asked

I didn't say anything. Instead I took my pokeball and then press the button. Magnemite show up and then ansel laughed.

" A magnemite... ? My pokemon will destroy you ! "

A pokemon formed. It's a little lizard. It has a tail that burn at the end. It's teeth is really sharp. The pokemon looked at me and then tackled me.

" Hahaha... It looks like charmander want to fight you ! "

Charmander ? Is that it ? It looks like a fire type. But it's extremly powerful.

" Okay, let's battle ! " I said

" Heh ? Getting cocky ? Okay then 2 vs 2 ! Charmander, tackle that stupid magnemite ! "

I was caught off guard. I should call he is cheating, but I don't. Charmander jump as high as he could, and then kick magnemite to the ground. Magnemite get back to the air and then stare at the charmander.

" Magnemite, zap the charmander ! "

Magnemite started crackling and then strike the charmander knocking it away.

" Charmander, ember ! "

" Magnemite, zap it again ! "

The two began to charge it attack. Magnemite crackling in electricity and charmander began to move back as it was charging his fire. Magnemite released the attack just before the charmander causing it to knock him back. But, the attack was charged and launched right to magnemite. Both of them were knocked back and neither were giving sign of giving up

( Magnemite POV )

" **Just give up ! You're no good to me ! **" Charmander said

" **Must be loyal to master ! Will not give up ! " **I said

I started to crackle and then shot a bolt of electricity to charmander.

" You just learned, Thundershock ! " My trainer said

Thundershock ? It's just a lightning. So it's called thundershock, heh ?

" Charmander, burn that fool with ember ! " The other trainer said

" **Take this ! " **Charmander shouted

Repeated ember were thrown at me. I dodge almost all of it but got hit by some.

" Finish this ! Tackle ! "

" Dodge, magnemite ! "

The charmander was fast. He run towards me and then tackled me making me fall to the ground.

( Justin POV )

" No, Magnemite ! " I shouted

I quickly run towards magnemite and then checked him.

" Mag, magnemite... "

" It's okay, you did good. "

I returned magnemite back to it's pokeball. Ansel is laughing like crazy at the end of the field.

" Pikachu, Go ! Use Thundershock ! "

As pikachu formed, the pikachu is surrounded by electricity. Then...

" Charmander, Dragon Rage ! "

Charmander was surrounded by blue aura and then a light ball shoot itself to pikachu. Pikachu were thrown away by the attack making it to land on me.

" Pikachu, tackle ! "

" AGAIN ! "

Once again, pikachu were thrown away from the light ball. Pikachu were knocked out. For a moment, I hesitate to put it back. But then, pikachu get up. He is breathing hard, but still want to fight

" No, pikachu. "

I take the pokeball from the belt and then press the button. A red light shot to pikachu, but instead he dodge it. Then, he run towards charmander and then his fist started crackling. And then he punch charmander. Charmander was shocked, not by the action. But literally by the lightning. The punch is so strong, that the air around it started to move.

Charmander fall down to the ground. Knowing it is over, justin put back charmander to the pokeball.

I quickly take my pokedex and then scan the move pikachu just used.

" **Thunderpunch, The move that can only be learned via breeding. ThunderPunch deals 75 damage and has a 10% chance of paralyzing the target. "**

Thunderpunch, heh ? If I use this properly I can win this fight with it.

" Go on, Onix ! "

WHAT ?! Onix ? How does he get that ?!

After that, a big snake appeared on the field. Pikachu started backing up. In fear, his cheek stated crackling. And then, he shot a little bolt of lightning.

The lightning just bounce off from onix.

" I'm in trouble. " I said

" Onix, Iron Tail ! "

Onix tail suddenly changed into steel. Then he smacked it on pikachu. Lucky enough, pikachu dodge it. Damn, this onix is talented.

" Pikachu, dodge every attack. And then quick attack ! "

" Onix, rock throw ! "

Onix raise his tail up and then smacked the rock around it. Pikachu is faster. He dodge every attack thrown and then launched himself at onix.

" Smack Him ! "

Pikachu was too late to realize he is in trouble. Pikachu were smacked across. He is knocked unconcious.

" Hah, I won ! You're a loser, justin ! "

Calm down, justin. Just calm down. Anger's not going to take you to anything.

" Now pay up ! "

Wait, pay ? Why should I pay

" Why should I pay ? "

" You're really a noob hah ? Well, everytime you lose, you need to pay half of your money. If you win, vice versa. "

Great. Now I got another reason for ansel to beat me. But, he is a billionaire after all. He got a lot of money.

After I pay him my money, he left me. Well, at least he didn't bother me after all.

Hey, I actually finish this. It didn't took so long. Tell me in the reviews what do you think. If there's any mistake correct me. Thank you guys. And Peace Out !


	2. Chapter 2

The Celebrity Goes On A Journey

And I'm back. Just like that. It's april fools now. Well, it is when I make this story. Anyway, let's just say this story is pretty interesting. Well, if you don't count any mistake I made. Enjoy !

Chapter 2 : Attack !

I was walking on route 1. It's a pretty route, pidgey chirping and rattatta running. Most of them were scared of trainers, but some of them are pretty tough. I had to fight them to get through. I saw a bulbasaur, but it run away before I can get to it. I was walking quietly before someone interrupted me.

" Hey ! Attack that pokemon ! "

Then all of a sudden, a rattata come flying to my direction. I manage to catch it, but the force knocked me down.

I get up and a trainer came out of the woods. He had a blonde hair and a blue eyes. He is really tall and wear black glasses. He wear a tuxedo and a long black jeans. He is all black.

" Hey, wait up. " Another sound come

Another trainer comes behind him. But now, he is a she. She had a long black hair and wear a butterfly hairpin. She had a green eyes. And wear a red dress. And, damn she's beautiful.

But, another thing. What about their dresses ? They look like they're going to a party.

" What happen ? " The girl asked

" The rattata attacked me, so I told dragonite to attack it. " The boy said

Then all of a sudden, the rattata launched to the man.

" Get it off me ! "

I quickly take a pokeball and released pikachu.

" Pikachu, tackle that rattata ! "

" Pika, pi ! "

Pikachu sprint towards the man and then tackle the rattata off.

" Pikachu, thunderpunch ! Don't let it attack you ! "

Pikachu fist started crackling and then he sprint towards the rattata and then knocked him back.

Rattata get back up and then started to move. But then, there's a electricity around him. He can't move

" Dragonite, Flamethrower. And then dragon rage and aerial ace ! Don't let it live ! "

" Rata, ta ! "

Then, bam ! A animal just swoop down and then a line of fire just come and burn the rattata off. The animal body started glowing and then throw a ball of aura to rattata knocking it off. Not giving up, the animal fly towards the flying rattata and just slash it.

The rattata is dead, not fainted. But dead. You can tell the difference.

" Hh... Foolish rattata ! " He said

I wanna scold him, but I know if I do it I will just get burned.

" Thank you for saving my brother. He is kinda foolish. " The girl said

" Foolish ?! The guy is the one who is foolish. I can take the rattata myself. You didn't have to interfere. "

Well, at least I safe him.

" Just leave him. He can be a pretty harsh guy sometimes. By the way, my name is alice. "

" My name is justin. Nice to meet you. "

" Don't you dare touch her ! " He shouted

I was about to shake her hand before he knocked me. Wow, this guy is a jackass.

" John ! He is a nice guy. " Alice said

" I can't trust him, I mean look at him. He only have a weak little pikachu. "

Pikachu started crackling with electricity. This going to be trouble.

" Well, at least I'm helping you. " I said

" Help me ?! You're just messing up my day ! " John said

" Both of you, stop ! John, don't get in to much trouble. " Alice said

John sighed and then leave us alone.

" Anyway, do you want to stay with us ? We're going to viridian city, I thought you want to join in. "

" Ehh... Nah. I don't want you guys to get to many trouble. That guy is totally going to kill me. It's better to walk for about 3 days or get killed in one minutes. "

" Well then, I can arrange you a bus or a car if you want. " Alice said

" Nah, I'll be fine. Beside, I need to ask you. What are you doing with that dress ? " I asked

" I'm actually a celebrity. We were chased by fans so we sneaked out and then run towards the route. It's better than asked by a ton of fans. "

I nodded and then we chat for a bit. She gave me her number and told me to call her if I need anything. I thank her and then leave.

()()()()()()

At that night, the route was awfully quite. I took a break and then set out my camp. I took a sleeping bag and a tent. I release both of my pokemon too.

" Ok. Magnemite, I want you to search for woods. But don't go too far. There might be trainers waiting to capture you. Pikachu, I want you to help me guard this camp. I need to go somewhere else. "

They both nodded and then do their objectives. I went into the woods carrying no pokemon at all.

I was walking pretty far, before a movement caught my eyes.

" Don't hide ! Go and fight like a man ! " I shouted

And then a pokemon appeared. It's pretty big and has a big long blade on his hand.

" Scyth, Scyther ! " The pokemon said

I took my pokedex out and then scan scyther. After that, scyther sprint towards me. I put my hand in front of my body like saying stop.

" Hello, Scy. Long time no see you ! "

Scyther jumped and then I got knocked to the ground.

" Where is your trainer ? I thought uncle ben suppose to be here. "

" He's here alright. " Another voice came

Now an old man is walking towards me.

" Uncle Ben ! What are you doing here ! " I shouted

I hugged uncle ben who is shocked but then reply by hugging me back.

" Well, I was here to give you a present. "

A present ?

" I got you a pokemon, old boy ! "

He hand me a pokeball. Unlike other pokeball, this one has a pink color.

I took it from his hand and then press the button. The pokemon enlarge and then create another...

" Scyther.. ? "

" A SCYTHER ! Thanks Uncle ! " I said

I was shocked. My uncle just gave me a rare bug type. Scyther were known to move so fast, that human eye cannot track them. If I teach him a good powerful move, he would be a tank.

We chat for a little bit and then uncle ben said his goodbyes. I thank him, but in the same time, I was alert. I thought maybe pokemon thief will be in route 1. Maybe they want to ruin the new trainer.

And yes I was correct. After I went back to the camp, pikachu were fighting a guy while magneton were fighting a woman.

" Give up, you nasty wild pokemon ! " The guy said

By that time, I was in rage. Nobody try to steal my pokemon.

" Scyther, Tackle ! "

And scyther just looked at me with his confused face. I'm in trouble, now.

" Hey, You ! " The woman shouted

All of them were looking at me. This is bad.

" A nice scyther you have. Mine if I have it ? I will trade it with a pidgey ? " The guy said

Wow, this guy is dumb.

" Pikachu, thunderpunch. Magnemite, Tackle ! "

My pokemon attention was back, they started launching their attack at the couple.

" No Fair ! Pidgeot, use mirror move at pikachu ! " The guy shouted

" Raticate, dig and then burst out underneath magnemite ! "

Wait ? What is mirror...

" Pika ! "

" Mag, magnemite ! "

Both of my pokemon is launched right to the air and then both of them fell to the ground like someone just smack them.

" Pikachu, Double team ! Magnemite, Magnet Bomb ! "

Pikachu glowed blue before it multiply around us. And magnemite threw a steel ball at the enemies that hit the raticate. Then suddenly a explosion knocked us off our feet. Most of the clone dissapeared. But some of them is still alive.

" Raticate, Quick attack at that scyther ! "

Oh no, scyther is still a rookie. I need to protect him. I ran toward scyther and then took the hit that ratticate give. My stomach that he hit, suddenly spit out blood. I took a hold of my stomach and tried to close the pain.

I knew what loose of blood can create. It can take me to heaven.

While I stop the blood, I shouted..

" Pikachu, Thunderpunch, Magnemite, Fly and search for help. "

( Pokemon POV )

" **Oh no, Trainer is in danger. We need to help him. " **Magnemite said

" **I can help him, just do what he said ! " **Pikachu said

" **But... "**

**" Just do it ! " **Pikachu shouted

Magnemite nodded, and then fly away through the forest.

' **Don't worry, master. Help is coming. ' **Magnemite though

Hehehe, the chapter is short. Don't worry, I'm just lazy. There's nothing to worry about, the story will continue. I'm just kinda lazy, and there's work I need to do beside this.

Review plz, critics are good but not flames. Any suggestion would be considered


	3. Chapter 3

The Celebrity Goes On A Journey

Chapter 3 : City Of Life

" PIKA ! "

Pikachu power was so strong it stings a little even if I'm behind him.

The punch fainted the raticate, and give a little sting to the pidgeot.

" Pikachu, Thundershock. " I said faintly

Pikachu cheeks sparks and then a jolt of lightning was shot through and hit the flying pidgeot. Weirdly, the thief didn't give any command to their pokemon.

" Pi... Thun...shock. " I said before I fell blackness around me. All I can get before I faint is...

" Mag... "

( On the other dimension )

I woke up in a white room with nothing on it. Am I dead ? Am I in heaven ?

" Hello ! Anyone here ! " I shouted

Sadly, no one answered. I sighed, and walked around the room. After a couple of minutes, the room suddenly changed. I was shocked for a while, and then a pokemon appeared. I can't seem to find out what it is cause it's covered in a black hood. The body shaped look like a human - mewtwo combined. It brought a grim reaper weapon kinda thingy ( I don't know what's called ). It is pretty tall and really creepy.

" Hello. " The thing said with very deep voice

" Ehh, hi ? " I said

" What brings you here ? " He asked

" I faint, I guess ? All I know is there pokemon thief out there, and they will steal my pokemon. I can't let that happen ! " I said

" Emm... This one's different. " Another voice said

After that, out of nowhere a same thing come out. But this time, it's wearing a white hoodie. And instead of a grim reaper weapon, he brought a staff.

This is getting creepy, I'm not lying this is scary

" Don't be scared, little child. We're the god of life. We control either human or pokemon that's dead. We're the pokemon of life. " The black hoodie said

Pokemon of life ? I've never heard of that, is that a new pokemon ?

" Pokemon of life, is the pokemon that control life and death. When you faint, you were brought here for the legend to judge you. If they think, you're not worthy, they will kill you. But, if they think your worthy, they will brought you back to life. And then, you'll be given a special mission to do. If you don't do it, you'll die. " The white hoodie explained

Did it just read my mind ? What is this ? Psychic power ?

" Follow me, child. " The black hoodie explained

I was hesitant for a moment, but decided to follow. We were walking but I didn't see any building.

" So, what is your name ? " I asked

" My name is Demon of darkness. While, the other one is called Angel of light. You can call us, Pokemon D and A. " D explained

D and A ? Weird name, but it does explained their names.

" So where are we going ? "

" We're going to the city of life. Where unborn pokemon and legend life. Sometimes the legend swoop down to earth and patrol. No one, has ever caught a legend. Even ultra ball, the highest pokemon ball that people can create is not obtainable. Only master ball, that we create can capture us legend. And so far, nobody can create master ball except us. " D explained

That seems interesting. I really want to visit this ' City of life '.

Finally, after a couple more minutes of walking. We arrive at a city. Or maybe it's the City of life.

We walked down the walkway when suddenly pokemon come out from their house. They started to worship us. Well I guess not us, just D.

We walked into a big building, likely like a stadium. When we come in, pokemon were around all of it. None of them I know, so I realized I still had my pokedex. So I took it and then scan most of them

" ? "

" ? "

" ? "

" ? "

" ? "

" ? "

That's weird, none of the pokemon was found. Is all of this pokemon unregistered ?

( D POV )

" **Who is this boy ? **" Arceus asked. A big white pokemon is flying around the entrance

" **This boy looks... Different. " **Mew said flying around the boy**. **A little flying pink cat

" **It doesn't matter ! He's going to die anyway ! " **Zekrom shouted

" Calm down ! This boy is different. He is born by ' him ' "

( Justin POV )

All of them suddenly worship me. Well, whatever D said. They totally believed me.

A pokemon suddenly walk in front of me. He's a big and white pokemon. And then his body suddenly glowed. Not just that, suddenly my body glowed blue also, then I suddenly levitate.

" Ahhh, what is happening !? "

" You're gonna be okay. Arceus is giving you his power. You'll be fine ! " D said

Suddenly, my brain hurts. I fell like information was sucked and jammed into my brain. Suddenly my body started to change. It hurts badly, but none of that compares what happen after that.

Around my body, air started to formed. Creating a little tornado. I felt like a lot of aura was surrounding me. Then all of them just sprint towards me. My body just sucked the aura and it hurt because it's like other body were put inside you. All of that together in a really fast pace. It's like going in neptune atmosphere but the opposite.

The tornado that surrounded me was blown back and I fell to the ground.

I started shaking my head. When I heard more voices than usual.

" Is he gonna be okay ? " Someone said

" He's going to die ! Help him ! " Another voice said

" No ! He is waking up. " A big deep voice said

I opened my eyes and look up to see pokemon surrounding me.

" What happen ? " I asked

" I give you some of my powers. To help you in your journey. " The big white pokemon said

I was shocked and crawled back just to see a pokemon blocking my path

" Did you just... Talk ? " I asked nervously

" Oh, yes I did. I told you I give you my powers. For that, now you can understand what pokemon is talking. And also you can morph into any other pokemon you want. Of course, except legendary. Other than that, you have the powers to create portals between dimension to another dimension. "

Wait what ? Pokemon talking ? Morph ? Portals ? What is this about ?

" I don't get it. Why did you do this ? " I asked confused

" You, need to find that by yourself. Anyway, you need to get back to the real world. " He said

" How did I do that ? " I asked

" I told you, you can create portals between places and dimension. Just focused yourself. " He explained

I sighed and focused myself to creating portals, I don't know how but I know how to make portals. I guess that brain hurting stuff is for a purpose.

A portal was created in front of me. I turn around and said thanks. They smiled and then my vision went blank.

I'm sorry it's kinda short. I make this pretty short, just because this chapter was good enough. It's exciting in my part, making this story. Just as I say, I will make new pokemon. So yeah, there you go. I might add Yveltal and Xerneas later, I don't know.

Review plz, Critics are good but not flames. Any suggestion would be considered.


	4. Chapter 4

The Celebrity Goes On A Journey

Disclaimer : I don't own POKEMON. But if I own one, that would be awesome.

Chapter 4 : Viridian City

I appeared in a room, and I noticed magnemite, Thunder, and scyther were looking down at me.

" Hey guys. You feeling okay ? " I asked

After that, they were all started hugging me. I was gasping for air, but fortunately they let go. A nurse came in the room and greet me.

" Hey, justin. How are you feeling today ? " She asked

" I'm fine, Nurse... " I said searching for a name tag

" Joy, you can call me Nurse joy. " She said

" Okay, nurse joy ! " I said smilling

" Okay, so your blood preassure seems fine. And your heart beat seems fine. Any signs of blood or pain from your stomach ? " She asked

I looked down and say " no ". She smiled and took a plate of food. It's vegetable soup ( the worst part of the meal ), an apple, a cup of tea, and a plate full of baked potato. My pokemon get a regular pokemon food. So they chow on it fast, and I eat the food she gave me, pretty slow.

A doctor come and check at my health. Nothing seems wrong, so he said he would come back soon for another check.

" Excuse me, but. How did I get here ? And where am I ? " I asked

" Well, your magnemite here is a pretty smart one. He flew to the pokemon center and then alert the nurse about you. And we come back to you with a couple of officer jenny. Your pokemon seems to put up a powerful fight against the thief. Enough time for us to went there and caught the thief. You're here at viridian city. The peaceful city. " After that he just leave.

After a couple of hours, the doctor finally finished checking me and my pokemon. He let me go and when I walked to open the door. The smell of home was lurking around.

There were home and big building around. People were walking with their pokemon. Mostly, it just pidgey. One of them had a pikachu. But unfortunately, thunder is in pokeball to take a rest.

Then it struck me, arceus said ( well I know his name, because the information he gave me tell me everything about the pokemon ) I can morph to any pokemon. I wonder...

I started to focuse myself about a pidgey. Suddenly, my body glowed and then changed into a small bird.

" Yey, I'm a pidgey ! " I said

Fortunately, no one is looking at me. So they don't know I'm actually a human. I flew off, as I realize being a pidgey is actually really nice. You can fly around, it's actually really hard to do. Cause I'm a human. But it's really easy to learn, so I flew off really easy to the sunset. ( Wait, sunset. Oh yeah, it's the evening )

Then,...

" Hey, a pidgey ! Totodile, water gun ! "

Totodile... Wait, totodile ?!

The water hit me and I fell down to the ground. My wings seem broken, but if I don't get out from this place, I will get caught.

I quickly flew, but totodile shot me with another water gun. I quickly dodge it, but totodile shot another water gun and it hit me dead on.

" HELP ! " I shouted

Fortunately enough, human cannot understand pokemon language. But, more effectively pidgey in this area is known to help other pidgey in danger.

" Wait a second ! " A voice shouted

A swarm of pidgey flew and then help me with totodile. It maybe seems kinda unfair, but I'm a human. Nonetheless, the pidgey fell for it.

" Everyone, attack ! " One pidgey said that I assumed is the leader

" Right ! " And then all of the pidgey started attacking the human.

" Help, this is unfair ! " He said

Then the human ran away. I thank them and then hide. After I found a good haystack in a chicken barn, I morph back to human form. A weird thing is that my arm is back to normal and it's not broken. That's a good thing.

" Hey ! Who are you ! " A voice behind me

I quickly ran away not wanting him to know who I am.

( After a couple of hour )

I was walking in route 2 when I suddenly struck a forest. A big one, I look from a map in the pokedex and find out that the name of the forest is viridan forest. A forest where bugs pokemon rules.

I found that most of the bug is just weedle and kakuna. Not really that prescious, so I didn't caught any.

And then a sound of a bird caught my ears. It's diferrent from any pidgey or pidgeotto. I turn my head around just to see nothing. But I can hear the voice it's creating.

" He's searching for us. Keep calm " a bird said

" Don't worry, he can't find us " another bird said

This is getting annoying, I can't seem to find them. There's only one solution. I focuse myself and morph to a pidgeotto. An evolution of pidgey.

" Wow, that guy just dissapear " the bird said

" Where does it go ? " The other bird said

My eyes caught where they are. They're sneaking up on a tree. I smiled and then sneak behind them. They didn't realize me, and I morph back to human form. They gasped and one of them flew. I took my pokedex and scan them, knowing it that the bird is called noctowl. The bird that looks like a owl.

I got him now, so I press the magnemite pokeball. And then magnemite appear, in front of me.

" Ready to battle, Master ! "

Master ? So he call me, master ?

" Ehh, magnemite I got a name. "

" Master, you can hear me ? But... How ? "

" I'll explain later, now battle ! Magnemite, Metal Sound ! " I shouted

" Get ready ! AHHHHHH! "

A big screech were screamed at the noctowl. My ears is going to bleed out, but I hold it. Noctowl, was dizzy. But quickly got back to the fight.

" PECK ! " Noctowl shouted

Noctowl sharp beak was shining and noctowl just swoop down to magnemite.

" Magnemite, dodge ! "

Magnemite just barely live, as the attack miss a little bit of magnemite body.

" Thundershock ! Wait for my commands ! "

Magnemite body started crackling, his steel type really effect the attack. As it make the attack more powerful, it also drain magnemite energy more.

" You're going to die ! " Noctowl said

Noctowl eyes started glowing and magnemite eyes started to stare noctowl.

" NOW ! "

Magnemite consiousness were just enough to attack. And the attack hit noctowl dead on.

" Pokeball, Go ! "

I threw a pokeball that barely miss noctowl. The pokeball suck it in and give a little ding sound. For about 3 dings and then the red lights were turn off.

" I captured a noctowl ! " I said

" Hey ! "

I turn around to see nightmare. Oh god !

Cliffhanger ! Yey ! Just to add the excitement to the story. Really want to give you a head start or spoiler, but I decided not to do it.

Review plz, Critics are good but not flames. Any suggestion would be considered


	5. Chapter 5

The Celebrity Goes On A Journey

The sight that I see, is awful. A guy that I really know, is standing infront of my eyes.

( Flashback )

" Hey, give it back ! " I said

" No way, it's mine. " A boy said

" I found the pidgey first. You can't kill it ! " I shouted

" Who says I can't ? Watch me go ! " He shouted

The boy throw the pidgey to a tree and the pidgey just fell. With no power, the pidgey can't do anything to stop the boy. It is still a baby pidgey, and he treat it like it's just a toy.

He walked forward toward the pidgey. I was too late to stop him. He took out a scissor from his pants, and then throw it to the pidgey.

The sight is awful, blood is scattered around. And the boy still didn't care. He leave just like that, and so I ran towards the pidgey. I kneel down and took the scissor out from the poor pidgey.

" I'm sorry, pidgey... I was too late. " I said, crying.

( End of the flashback )

" Still being a stupid child, justin ? " He said

" Shut up ! You're not even as good as me, Simon ! " I shouted

" Oh really, your stupid shiny pikachu is no match for my machop ! " Simon yelled

" Okay, that's it ! Triple battle, 3 vs all of your pokemon ! Now ! " I shouted

" Oh, so 3 vs 6 then ? This will be fun ! " Simon say ( see what I did there, simon says ? "

" Pikachu, Magneton, Noctowl. I need you now ! " I shouted

" Machop, Electabuzz, And Squirtle ! Kick the hell out of their pokemon ! " He shouted

All six of pokemon appeared at the field. ( They jump back down ) And all seems ready to fight.

" Not even mew can beat my pokemon ! I had the strongest one of the universe. " He said

" We'll see about that ! Pikachu, thundershock ! Magnemite, magnet bomb ! Noctowl, Fly and keep yourself in the air ! "

" Machop, Brick break ! Electabuzz, thundershock ! Squirtle, withdraw and then water gun ! "

What happen wasn't really what I expected.

All 6 were on all fours ( except magneton and noctowl ), looking ready to attack. Firstly, noctowl. He flew off avoiding any attack possible. Secondly, pikachu and magnemite. Magnemite body glowed and then formed a magnet ball in front of him. Which then, pikachu body sparks with electricity. And then shot a bolt after bolt of lightning, increasing it power everytimes.

Which then, magnemite responded with throwing a much powerful magnet bomb.

A simple question : What happen when electricity hit a magnet bomb ? It explode.

The shockwave hit me and my pokemon backwards. Magnemite succesfully balance himself at the air and succesfully catch thunder. Unfortunetly for me, I am not so lucky. I hit a tree and broke my rib. It didn't felt like anything, for a moment. Before a felt of pain hit the back of my rib. It literally almost crush my skull, if I don't move my head forward.

Noctowl saw each of every pokemon get shocked by the explosion. Even himself almost lost his balance.

That is when something weird happened. My rib felt like it's connecting itself. Like something operate on it or something. Then the feel of pain, suddenly dissapear.

I can't believe it. What just happen ?

" Hey, what's happening here ?! " A girl shouted

I look around to see a police officer standing near the explosion.

" Help ! " I shouted

Suddenly, my eyes get tired. I don't know if there's any blood loss or something. But I suddenly get unconsiousnes.

()()()()()()()()

I woke up to find myself in a city. Spesificly, City of life. But there's something different, instead of a white room, I woke up on a bed.

I try to get up, but a sudden force knocked me back into the bed.

" Don't try to get up, this is important. " A pokemon said

Then a flying pink pokemon appear at my face. Is this the pokemon that appear in the arena ?

" Yes, I does appear in the arena. I'm a legendary myself. "

Wait ? How does she know...

" I had a bad habit of reading someone mind. And by the way, Mew. " Mew said

" Justin. Nice to meet you. " I said

" Here you go, you might not like it. But it will heal you. " Mew said, handing me a drink

I took the drink, and smell it. It smell really bad. It's like you took a lot of garbage and put a dead rat and then combine it with water. Yeah, smell really bad.

I sighed, and drink almost all of the drink mew gave me. I almost puke for a second, but then the drink changed to no taste at all.

" What is that ? " I asked

" It's our medicine for broken bones. It really help your broken back. " Mew said

" So what happen ? " I asked

" Well, you know when you crash a tree back there. And you feel like you had a broken back ? But it suddenly felt like it's gone ? Well, actually it's not. When you felt pain in the overworld ( that's what they call earth ), the pain is shifted to your unconsious body over here. So, you can keep travelling in the overworld. But, because you're new in this world, you can't heal yourself like the others. So you need to be healed manually, so by my powers and the other legendary. I make yourself unconsious in the overworld, just to heal you here. " Mew explained

I quickly absorb what mew said. And then, suddenly my back felt like it's back to normal.

" So, any purpose beside that ? " I asked

" Well, there's one. They said, that there are a new legendary. A Baby Lugia. We don't know where the baby are, and we don't know how powerful the baby is. We only know that it's not a fully grown pokemon, yet. It's still an egg, and they need to be grown propperly before becoming a legendary. " Mew said

" So... ? " I said

" A team called team rocket is trying to find the eggs. Last time, one of them is trying to access the portal to this city. They think The Baby Lugia is in this city. "

Mew stopped a bit before explaining again " They managed to take a look at the city, for a second. And palkia, dialga, and girantina who controls the safety of the dimension is caught somehow. Fortunately, we managed to stop the portal, before any of them managed to get in the city. But we couldn't find the three legendary pokemon. " Mew said

" You want me to find it ? " I asked

" Well, they send a help signal and currently they are in the forest somewhere, in viridian forest. "

" Well that's convinient, because I can just storm in and take those team rocket butt ! " I said, more heroic than ever.

" Can you defeat 10 team rocket member at once ? " Mew asked

I quickly lower my head, knowing it will not be possible.

" You need a stronger pokemon. So I will lend you one, but you need to beat it first. "

" All right, where is it ? " I asked

" It's right outside. There's an arena ready for you. "

I quickly stood up and open the door. Once I open it, I saw a huge crowd, surrounding on circle. Inside of the circle, was a powerful looking charmander. It even looks more powerful than ansel charmander. It seems loyal and look royal. But it looks powerful as hell. I took a deep breath and spin my mind of what pokemon I will choose.

Then I realize, I release all of my pokemon in the overworld. I only have a scyther in my pokeball. I was debating, to pick scyther or not. Suddenly, mew voice suddenly appeared in my head saying " Scyther will be fine. He's a great fighter, he can took a couple of hits ". But the last word scared me a little bit, I don't know if scyther will be fine or not. He's still a baby, a baby battling a powerful looking charmander. Now I'm debating between my mercy and my ego. I want that pokemon, but I don't want scyther to be hurt either.

I took a deep breath and took out scyther pokeball. If this plan works, I'm sure to capture this pokemon.

" Scyther, let's go ! " I shouted

Little baby scyther formed on the field, and when he looked at the charmander he hide behind me.

" Don't be scared, I had a plan. " I said

" I'm sorry, but none of the plan you're thinking could work on me. " He said

" Oh, do you think so ? " I said, raising one of my eyes.

" Hmm... FLAMETHROWER ! " He shouted

He open his mouth and shot a line of fire right at scyther.

" Wait for it... "

The line of fire started to get close. The aura of the fire started to get even closer.

" Wait for it... "

I can feel the heat from the fire. It's starting to gain up on scyther. Which looks like is going to pass out any moment.

" Dodge to the left ! " I shouted

Only by an inch, scyther manage to dodge the attack. With little damage, scyther tried to look as tough as it can get.

" Keep running, circle him. "

Amazingly, scyther manage to do what I ask. Scyther speed were magnifiicent, and he manage to surround the charmander.

Unfortunately, the charmander did know a way to beat it.

" Dragonbreath ! " He shouted

A blue orb started to form in his mouth. The orb started getting bigger and then before scyther manage to took another step. He blow the orb away.

Like the flamethrower, the blue orb launches in a line of fire. Except, it's blue like you can tell. And it seems more powerful. When it hit the ground, it destroy some part of the stone it hit. It's like a laser beam.

" I don't know what that is, but don't get close to it ! Scyther, pick up the speed ! " I shouted

" I'm running as fast as I can ! " Scyther shouted

Unfortunately, some of the flame do get scyther. And the flame hit the ground below him, so by that scyther feet is also burnt.

And by that, scyther was going to be slow. The charmander took the advantage and then stop the dragon breath and then shot a fireball at the scyther.

Scyther were no where to be safe. As the flame got closer, all I can hope is scyther is strong enough to take the damage.

Bam ! The fireball create an explosion that almost knock me down. The smoke was around and I can't hear any sound.

" Call back your scyther ! " A voice in my head say that I assume is mew.

So I took scyther pokeball and aim it pointblank. And I can't believe this, but it works. I manage to capture scyther pointblank.

" Prepare for a big battle ! " Mew said again

The smoke began to dissapeared. And I began to hear crackling voices.

" Well what do you know ! Come on ! We can do this ! " I shouted

Hey guys, and welcome back. A pretty long episode to write, but I overcome my laziness. Well some part of it. But still !

Fun fact : This story is about 10149, if you count the spaces and the characters.

Review plz, critics are good but not flames. Any suggestion would be considered.


End file.
